


Priorities and Sleep

by tuppenny



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Just So We're Clear, You Have Been Warned, full on going for it 100 percent sex smut, gah what am I doing, here it is for better or worse, smut smut smutty smut smut, which I said I'd never write but that was then and past me meant it but... oh well?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny
Summary: Because Grace commented that tired, heavy-accented Jack is really attractive. And he is. And Katherine knows it.





	Priorities and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 6 of my "All We Can Do" story, but I don't like putting heavy smut in those bc I know some of the people reading aren't comfortable with it/old enough for it, and this way they can read those stories and the people who want to can find the smut. Yay? I mean, yay!

Katherine hailed another cab outside the hospital, and Jack put up only a token fight over the unnecessary luxury before promptly falling asleep on Katherine’s shoulder in the cab. She turned her head to kiss his hair. “My brave, beautiful boy,” she murmured. “Oh, how I love you.” She tipped her head to rest on his and savored the weight and warmth of him all the way home.

When they were still over a block away, she began to call Jack’s name softly. “Jack, darling. Wake up, Jack. We’re here, dear heart.” She raised her voice as they got closer to their apartment building, repeating his name again and again, doing everything in her power to avoid awakening him with touch. Old habits from his adolescence resurfaced when he was under pressure, and she didn’t want to risk being sucker-punched for prodding him awake. “Jack!” She called as the cabbie pulled up to the curb, and that, plus the lurch of the car, finally got him to open his eyes.

“Whassat? Where’m I?” His cheek was red and imprinted with the weave of her coat, and his eyelashes were just a little sticky with sleep, but heavens above, his dusky hazel eyes and his rough, fatigue-heightened accent made her stomach flip. Katherine had never seen anything so alluring in her life.

“We’re home, love,” she said, trying to disguise the lust in her voice as she slid quickly out of the car and away from Jack, handing a crisp bill to the cabbie. “Come on out, now. Can you make it upstairs on your own?”

Jack rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes and nodded slowly. “How long was I out for?”

“The whole ride,” she said with a smirk, leading the way into the apartment building and up the stairs. “No sleep-talking this time, but definitely some little squeaks.”

Jack quirked his mouth in a half-smile and tugged off his wool cap. “Squeaks, huh?”

“Mhmm,” said Katherine, her back to him, drawing out her keys and unlocking their door.

“Squeaks like this?” He asked, drawing a shriek from Katherine as he lifted her up and carried her inside, kicking the door shut with one booted toe and slinging Katherine over his shoulder.

“Jack!” She yelped, not at all angry. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Didja really think you was gonna get away with that tone ya used earlier?”

She didn’t need to ask what tone he meant, nor did she deny it; she knew it would be in vain. “But you’re so tired! You need a nap!”

“Just had one,” he growled, tossing her onto the bed and going straight for the buttons on her coat.

“A _real_ one,” she protested weakly, sort of trying to stop him from undoing her coat and mostly just loving the feel of his fingers against her chest. “You’ve been up since before dawn, and you’ve had such a long, hard day—you need rest, not… not… _ohhhh_ ,” she moaned, as he shut her up with a rough kiss and moved to start working her stockings down her legs.

“Quiet, macushla,” he said sternly. “The only thing I need right now is you, d’ya hear? They’s plenty of time for sleep later,” he said, jerking off her snow-soaked boots, extra socks, garters, woolen stockings, and underwear. “Right now, though,” he continued, running his hands up her legs all the way to the tops of her bare thighs, “Right now all I need is _you_.”

“Get the rubber!” She gasped, feeling his fingers beginning to tease and circle her.

He chuckled. “All in good time, sweetheart. Lemme get you ready first, yeah?” He dipped down beneath her skirts for a quick kiss to her thigh before slipping the first finger in. “ _Fuck_ , darlin’!” He sighed with pleasure, and Katherine sighed with him, shaky and desperate for more. “You’s so fuckin’ wet already, an’ here I’s only just started in on ya— ya really missed me, huh?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, feebly tugging off the sleeves of her coat and working to unbutton her blouse. 

He licked his lips. “Ya gonna show me how much?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , I will, Jack, I promise, I just—fuck, Jack, speed up, give me more, I—oh!” She arched her back as he slipped the second finger in, and now her blouse was undone, and she’d unclasped the front of her brassiere to leave her breasts ready for him, and she reached to wind her fingers through his hair but he’d added his tongue to the mix and she couldn’t _take_ it, she collapsed backwards and tossed her head from side to side. “Yes, baby, yes, oh my gosh, _yes_ , right there, that’s it, aah, I—” She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a little groan as he hit her exactly where she wanted him most, and she was crumpling the bedsheets in her hands and bucking her hips to meet his hot, wet tongue, and he had propped her legs over his shoulders and it was all she could do not to jerk and kick against his back, because she’d about lost her head at the feel of his strong hands and soft lips and “ _Jack!”_ She moaned, and it was bliss, pure bliss, and she felt herself clench and unclench and shiver around him.

“Atta girl, darlin’, there’s my Ace,” he murmured, his voice husky and rumbling against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He lowered her legs gently from his shoulders and twisted her so that she was lying fully on the bed. Katherine sighed and closed her eyes. She didn’t mind being positioned however he wanted; she was too weak to move just yet. She did want him back, though, back where he could do her the most good, and so she whimpered when he left to fetch the small wrapper from the pharmacy that would make sure they didn’t end up with a child after all of this.

“Jack,” she croaked. “Jack, I need you.”

“I need you, too, Ace,” he rasped, and she felt the bed shift under his weight as he climbed to straddle her. “You ready? This okay?”

She felt his right hand slide back down to see if she needed more time, and as he did so she yanked the condom from his left hand and tore it open. “Get over here,” she said, and he obeyed. She smiled wantonly as she rolled it on to him, his hazy eyes mirroring her unbridled desire. He’d been ready for a while, she could tell, and she loved him even more for pleasuring her first. She ran her hand up and down him just to see him tremble and grit his teeth, trying his best to hold on. “Ready, love,” she cooed, spreading her knees apart.

“Fuck, Ace, _fuck,”_ he groaned, sliding inside her and twitching in response to the sensation of her muscles adjusting. “You feel so good, this is so good, I—” He stopped talking to focus on the warmth and the tightness and the pressure of Katherine overwhelming him and drowning him and this felt so good and he began to move and they soon slipped into a quick rhythm, his hips snapping, her hands reaching to pull his head down to kiss her. Every so often they paused and he broke away from their hungry kisses to nip and tug at her breasts, which made her hum in satisfaction. 

“Go on, Jack, come on,” she urged, wanting him to quicken the pace, wanting him to hold her and love her and have her forever.

He moaned, his face buried in her shoulder, and she gripped the back of his head in her hands, reaching to run her fingers through his thick, dark hair. She smiled as the muscles in his neck went taut, his release coming mere moments later. Even after all this time, she still treasured the moments when he was completely unguarded, completely himself, completely hers, and here she’d just gotten another one to file away for the next time they fought or drifted or simply didn’t have time to connect the way they wanted. The next time she had doubts, the next time she felt low, the next time anything went wrong between the two of them, she could pull this afternoon out and let it remind her that they were good together. They always had been. And, with a little elbow grease and a lot of loving stubbornness, they always would be.

Jack flopped next to her on the bed, utterly spent, his arms supporting him just long enough to make sure that he fell beside Katherine rather than on her. As he lay pillowed in the sheets, sweaty and panting, she rolled towards him, chasing his lips and his scent. Still slightly dazed, he stretched out a trembling hand to push the hair back from her face. “Gorgeous girl,” he said, his voice ragged. “You’s the prettiest thing in the world, Ace. An’ the most talented, too.”

She scooted in close and kissed the faint scar on his chin. “I could say the same about you,” she said. “Now take that nap. A _real_ one this time. You’ve earned it.”

Jack laughed, and, even as he gave in to sleep, he moved to kiss her hair and hold her tight. “You’s one in a million, Kath’rine Kelly,” he murmured. “One in a million, an’ you’s all mine.”


End file.
